A New Life
by ShadowXP
Summary: Hinata's lived with her father for 11 years in an old shack, with no source of food but the occasional bread. Until one day, she's saved by a police force. But she's now in the real world and Naruto, has to take care of her! What dramas will Hinata and Naruto encounter? And will Naruto find a source of love in Hinata? Better than summary. (M in case.)NARUHINA, NaruXHina. SasuSaku?
1. A Lost Girl

**AN:** So this is my very first fanfiction posted on here. I hope you all like it! It'll be an AU story, so it's based in the Modern Day times! Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated~! BTW, Hinata is 17 in this story.

Talking: "Text."

Thinking: '**Text**_._'

Flashback Text: _Text._

Break In Text: **xxx**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All rights and characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Lost Girl...**

The light rain dripped through the cracks in the roof. Cool air blew through the smashed window, and the creaky floorboards shook at the thunder that grew louder outside.

Hinata's shaking hand reached out and took the filthy spoon that rested on the ground. She licked the rest of yesterdays crushed bread and water from it. She shut her eyes in disgust and dropped the spoon, causing a slight clatter. Hinata looked out of the chip in the wooden walls, and over at the huge, gleaming city of Tokyo, in the distance. She smiled.

As she sat on her knees, she clutched her hands into a praying style.

"Dear, Mother. Please grant me the privilege to live in the city...and, tell me where mummy is...please.". She flopped her hands into her lap and continued staring at the distant city. She looked over her shoulder to the drunk, sleeping figure leaning on the wall with a large bottle of Sake in his hand.

Hinata looked over to the front door. She stood up slowly, her legs trembling with fear and exhaustion. Suddenly, her father twitched, making her stop in her tracks and stare at him to make sure he was still asleep. Hinata was now standing just in front of the door. Her hand hesitantly hovered over the door knob. As she laced her hand on it, and turned it slowly she heard her father stand behind her.

"...What are you doing?" he mumbled between hiccups as he glared down at her. She looked up at him. "I-I-I..". Her fathers palm instantly came to contact with her tender, pale cheek.

He reached out and grabbed her loose white robe that she always wore. "YOU DARE TRY TO FUCKING LEAVE!" he shouted in her face, his white, pupil-less eyes glaring hard and rush into hers. Hinata shook her head, as she did, another slap collided with her cheek, but more harder. "Fa-Father plea-!".

Before she could finish her sentence, the door was smashed down. "TOKYO POLICE, FREEZE!" yelled the red-eyed man at the front. Hiashi, Hinata's father, dropped Hinata to the ground and put his hands up.

The red-eyed man walked over to him, followed by two other men. "You, Hiashi Hyuga, are under arrest for drug consumption and the murder of Hinaro Hyuga.". Hiashi began to protest, but before he say anything else, the men grabbed him and pulled him through the door.

As the red-eyed man, with long shining black hair was about to step out the door, he caught sight of Hinata.

He looked down at the shaking, fear filled girl who gazed up at him from the floor. "And who are you?" he asked, bending down to look her in the eyes.

Hinata looked deep into his, now, black eyes, deciding whether to trust him. She gave it a go. "H-H-Hi-Hinata..." she stuttered out. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." he said smirking.

He held out his hand for her to take as he stood up. She slowly reached out and grabbed it. He raised her from the ground, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. She trembled near him, holding the leather coat closer to her shivering body.

Itachi and Hinata walked out of the old house, and for the first time in 11 years, Hinata saw the outside. She gasped, smiling slightly as she looked around at the swaying trees. The thunder and rain didn't bother her at all. Her blistered feet felt like they needed to dance, as they met the contact of the soft grass. She walked away from Itachi, still however, keeping close to the group of police officers.

Her white eyes gazed to the moon. She squinted slightly at its shine. A laugh escaped her parched lips and she spun around on the spot. '**Thankyou, Mother!**_'_. Itachi smiled at her joyed figure. "Come along." he said still smiling slightly. Hinata stopped spinning and looked back to him. She grinned happily and nodded running back over to him and grasping his hand. _  
_

Itachi gripped her hand father like and opened the police car door for her. She looked up at him confused. He chuckled. "This is a car, don't you remember cars?" he asked, now slightly concerned. Hinata looked back inside the car and nodded. "I-I do...I just h-haven't been i-in one for...years." she mumbled quietly. "I see. Well, don't worry. You're safe here." he informed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata smiled gently, taking a glance over to the second car where the police were shoving her father in forcefully. She looked back to Itachi, a sad look bestowed on her pale, dirty face. "D-Don't hu-hurt him!" she stuttered out, attempting to walk over to her struggling father, but held back by Itachi's muscular arms. "Don't. He is one you shouldn't be around." Itachi said sternly, with a heavy frown. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears. She fought strongly to hold them back, and quickly stepped in the car to hide them.

Itachi shut the door with a _bang_. Hinata looked out the window. The rain fogged it up lightly, and the thunder grew louder.

The car suddenly started and began to drive. Hinata kept her eyes glued out the window, watching the rain fall harder. She sighed, her breath fogging the window. Her hand drifted up to the fog mark, and she started to draw love hearts all over it.

Itachi looked in the rear view mirror at Hinata's now, upset emotion. He looked back to the dirt road and spoke. "Hinata, when we get to the city, you're gonna have to answer a few questions.". Hinata's heart fluttered when he said, city. "We-We're going to the city?" Hinata asked, praying that it was a yes. Itachi nodded. Hinata sighed with relief, laying back in her seat smiling, as she shut her eyes. '**_The_ city...**' she thought to herself, bringing her hand up to feel her thumping heart.

Hinata shut her eyes and leaned against the window.

***SCENE CHANGE, TO NARUTO***

The blonde teenager put down the Xbox controller and gazed over to the boys at the table who were feasting on a large pizza. "Save some for me, you assholes." Naruto hissed. The three boys turned to him. "What's put you in a mood, dobe?" asked Sasuke, taking a large bite out of the pepperoni slice he had in his hand. "Nothing." he sighed. The red head, Gaara, sitting at the table rolled his eyes annoyed. "It's that stupid pinky.". The boys at the table chuckled and continued eating. "N-No it's not!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing the blanket of himself and standing up. "Dude, she broke up with you, deal with it." Kiba laughed, chucking a piece of crust to the large white dog sitting down beside him.

"Shutup, you'se don't know anything." Naruto frowned, looking back over to the window, to get a city view. The boys continued laughing. "I've been dumped before." Kiba stated. Sasuke and Gaara remained silent. "It's these two who haven't." Kiba pouted. "I'm goin' to bed.." Naruto yawned. "You all can make your own beds." Naruto smirked. "What!? We're your guests it's your j-". Naruto slammed his bedroom door shut to silence Kiba's angry protesting.

Naruto leaned against the shut door sighing. "Sakura..." he whispered shutting his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked over to his bed. The fun times they would have playing around on that bed. And the sexy times they had. He smiled lightly and walked over to the bed, plonking down on it. He stretched out and layed back, putting his hands behind his head.

Before he could shut his eyes, there was a knock at the front door just outside.

He got up and walked over to his door, putting his ear on it to listen to who was outside. '**Itachi?**' Naruto said in his head, listening harder to the conversation. He couldn't quite make out what he was saying so he opened the door.

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise at who was there with him.

There was beautiful girl standing beside him. Her long, night black hair with a tinge of purple mixed into it, glowed from the kitchen light hanging near them. Beside the strange dirt and blisters that covered her obvious fragile body, she had very fair skin. Her eyes were a strange pupil-less look, you could, however, make out the iris that she had. The rosy blush that was made onto her face completed her look. The only strange thing was, what was she doing here? And why was she dressed like that?

"Hello everyone." Itachi smirked, walking over to the kitchen table where the boys had their mouths dropped, causing small bits of pizza to drop from them, their gazes were very direct at Hinata, making her blush a darker shade of red.

"Hinata, why don't you go for a shower? Naruto, can you show her where it is? I'll explain everything in a moment." Itachi said, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite. Naruto nodded slowly, looking back to Hinata. "U-Um, right this way." he said confused. Hinata followed him. The two walked through a small hallway and into a small, but VERY clean bathroom. "Um, Hinata, was it?" he asked her as she stepped inside. She turned around, not daring to look a stranger in the eye, so she simply nodded, staring at the tiled ground. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he greeted, giving her a toothy grin that was hard not to blush darker at. "Well, uh, good luck!" he said simply. He was about to walk away, before Hinata grabbed his shirt.

Naruto looked down at her shaking figure confused. "C-C-Ca-Can, you s-stay with m-me?" she asked, stuttering uncontrollably. Naruto blushed. "Wh-What? You mean, stay in here, while you're showering!?" he exclaimed shocked. Hinata nodded. "I-I'm s-scared." she mumbled, looking up at him and gazing into his eyes. Naruto felt sympathy wash over him and he nodded hesitantly. '**Oh great, now everyone's gonna think I'm a pervert!**' Naruto thought nervously, as he watched Hinata drop the coat, exposing her even more scarred flesh and pale skin that was barely covered by the white robe that she _wore_. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, blushing as Hinata took off the white robe.

He kept his eyes shut until Hinata spoke. "C-Can y-you please tu-turn this on?" Hinata asked, covering her _important_ parts. '**IS THIS GIRL CRAZY!? Does she even realise I'm a guy!?**'. "Su-Sure." Naruto mumbled, allowing his hands to direct him where to go. He quickly felt the shower taps and opened his eyes, making sure to keep away from Hinata. Hell. If he saw a girl naked, especially the kind of girl she is. He'll just wanna fuck her senselessly.

Naruto turned the taps, feeling the water to make sure it was a perfect temperature. He shut his eyes again and turned around. "There ya' go." he sighed, relief coursing through him. "Th-Thankyou, Naruto." Hinata said happily. Naruto grinned, his eyes still shut. "No problem!". He quickly left the bathroom and shut the door with a loud bang.

He stormed out into the kitchen where the boys and Itachi were sitting, obviously talking about Hinata. Naruto tapped his foot, folding his arms annoyed. "Mind telling me...WHY THERE IS A NAKED GIRL IN MY SHOWER!?" he yelled, slamming his hands on the table, rattling the plates. Itachi laughed. "What kind of job are you taking now, Itachi!?" Naruto asked loudly. "A very interesting one in my books." Itachi chuckled, closing his eyes.

Naruto sighed and took a seat at the table. "I think she's pretty hot!" Kiba grinned, petting Akamaru behind the ears. "Agreed." Gaara said plainly. Sasuke just smirked and took another bite of his pizza. "You're still eating?" Naruto asked lifting an eyebrow. Sasuke nodded, still smirking. "Dumbass.." Naruto said under his breath.

He looked back at Itachi who was looking down at the pizza box. "Her name's Hinata Hyuga.". Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara looked at him shocked. "She's a Hyuga!?" Sasuke yelled, his pizza slice dropping from his hand with shock. "I knew I recognised those eyes from _somewhere_." Gaara frowned. "Holy shit!" Kiba laughed nervously. "That means...she's related to that asshole, Neji. Right?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded. "She's been in containment for the past 11 years. Everyone at the station is suprised she's even alive.". '**11 years...wow.**' Naruto thought, brushing his hands through his scruffy blonde hair. "How the heck does she know how to talk then?" Kiba asked stupidly. The boys looked at him, raising an eyebrow at his stupidity. "She's human, and she's 17 years old, she learnt how to talk when she was seven. And I also heard her mother was always making sure Hinata could carry out everything." Itachi said.

"Was?" Sasuke said. Itachi looked to him. "Yes. Her father murdered her mother. Apparently he says it wasn't deliberate. Hinaro's death made him go into devastation and take up drinking and drugs.". Naruto had a face of pity. "What a horrible up bringing...". Itachi nodded. "Yes, I'm just astounded she made it through those years. I sent a text to the others, and they got the evidence that she and her father, Hiashi, have lived on nothing but mashed bread and water. Combined together.".

Kiba frowned in disgust. "Oh, how...delecious." he said sarcastically.

"So, Naruto," Itachi began. Naruto looked to him. "Since you're the most trustworthy person _here_, I'm gonna leave Hinata in your care." he said smirking. Naruto froze. His eyes widened. "W-What..?" he muttered, smiling hoping he had heard Itachi wrong. Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba burst out into a fit of laughter. Itachi grinned at Naruto's expression. "You heard him!" Kiba laughed loudly, wiping away his laughing tears. Gaara stopped laughing but couldn't contain the smirk he had on his face.

"Seriously!?" Naruto yelled, throwing his head back in annoyance. "Well, you _are_ the only one I trust here with a shy, timid and very self-defenseless girl." Itachi informed standing up. Naruto felt his body go like jelly and he dropped to the ground in shock. "Why not Gaara?" Naruto mumbled, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Gaara chuckled. "I'd probably fuck her whenever I had the chance.". Naruto stood back up. "Yeah, that's you alright." he sighed. "Sasuke?". Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "You know me. I'd tap that." he laughed. Naruto face palmed and looked to Kiba. "Hehe, dude. I'm a master of the doggy style and I'm in heat now, so it's not best for me." Kiba smirked. Naruto let out a sigh of exasperation and walked over to the couch, lazily falling onto it. '**Great! What I expected to be a _normal_ day, turned out to be all fucked** **up!**' Naruto said in his head.

Naruto looked up at the roof above him. "Alright, I'll do it." he announced. Itachi laughed, "You didn't have a choice anyway, Naruto.".

Naruto poked his head up and glared at Itachi.

As Itachi was about to walk out the front door he stopped to speak. "Oh! You'll be pleased to know, that you all have to take her to _and_ from school. Safety reasons ya' know. I'll be around in the morning to bring some clothes and the school uniform for her.". Naruto sat up, jaw dropped.

"**YOU'RE KIDDING ME~!**"

* * *

**AN: **So that's the first chapter, hope you all liked it. I tried making it long, but...I failed! I promise to make the next one suuuper long, kay? Reviews are always appreciated! :) Also, any mistakes will be edited _very_ soon.

**Excuse spelling, grammar and punctuation errors please. And remember...NO FLAMES ACCEPTED, I'll spam mark it, or report you if you do. :)**

**xxx**

_**ShadowXP **_

_**xxx**_


	2. An Urge

**AN:** I've decided to write this straight after posting chapter 1. Meh, I don't know, I'm super bored. But I do hope you all liked the last one, and _maybe_ like this one as well?

Talking: "Text."

Thinking: '**Text.**'

Flashback Text: _Text._

Break In Text: **xxx**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All rights and characters, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Urge...**

Hinata's forehead rested on the shower wall. Water dripped from her long wet hair. '**He-He was very handsome...**' Hinata thought blushing. She stared down at the shower handles. Her hand moved up to it and she turned it to the right.

"**AAAHH!**" Hinata screamed loudly, as the boiling hot water stung through her skin. Someone bursted quickly through the door and pulled the shower curtain open. "N-NARUTO! I-IT'S HURTING M-ME!" Hinata yelled sticking to the wall, far away from the boiling water. "GAAH!" Naruto yelled, shutting his eyes quickly at the sight of Hinata's naked body. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" yelled the boys walking into the bathroom. "WOOAAHH!" Kiba yelled as his jaw dropped and his tongue dropped to the floor and a heavy nosebleed bursted out of his nose. Hinata screamed again as the boys continued staring at her naked flesh. Naruto turned the hot tap off and quickly shut the shower curtain.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in here!?" Naruto shouted pushing the boys out the door. "GET OUT!". "Did you see those boobs!?" Hinata heard Kiba laugh before Naruto quickly slammed the bathroom door shut.

Hinata's face was glowing a bright red. She slid down the wall, sitting under the freezing water. Her skin still stung slightly at where it touched the boiling water. She covered her face. The embarresment rushed through her, causing her face to go heated. "I-I can never look at him...again." Hinata whispered to herself, hugging her body in a tight embrace.

She stood back up and turned the taps _left_, this time. The rushing water quickly stopped and she climbed out. Reaching for the nearest towel, she suddenly caught sight of a small bottle. It had a slight sparkle, and a clear liquid in it. She grabbed it and read the name. "M-Ma-Male Lu-Lubric-ANT?" she mumbled trying her best to make out the words. She shrugged and put it back down. Although, it did look quite yummy. She grabbed it again, opened the lid and squeezed some out on her finger.

She held the clear, jelly stuff near her mouth and put it in without hesitation. Her face scrunched up with disgust and she quickly pulled her finger out, letting her tongue hand out of her mouth. "Blaacchh!" she sputtered disgust.

Her finger stroked her tongue to get the horrible flavour off. It tasted like a **horrible **medicine with a **horrifying** smell.

Hinata shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the flavour. "Y-YUCK!" she exclaimed dropping the tube. Hinata quickly wrapped the white towel around her body. She kept her tongue out in an attempt to get rid of the taste.

A sudden knock at the door, caused her to jump. "Hinata? I've got some clothes for you.". It was Naruto. Hinata dropped her shoulders in relief and stuttered out a "Come in.". Naruto opened the door slowly, making sure to keep his eyes closed just in case. He opened one eye and noticed she was covered. He opened the other and passed Hinata a set of his clothes. Hinata blushed lightly and smiled. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, his jaw dropped and his body started to feel like jelly. Hinata picked up the _lubricant_ and held it right in his face. "Wh-What is this y-yucky stuff!? I tasted it, it's h-horrible!" Hinata frowned, closing her eyes as Naruto took it from her hands.

Sasuke's head popped around the corner. At the sight he saw, he bursted into a parade of laughter. "What's going o...**BWHAHAHAHA!**" Kiba laughed loudly, falling to the ground at Naruto's red face. Gaara walked over and smirked widely. "Oh, well then...Hinata, what are you looking at?" asked Gaara, covering his smirk with his hand. Hinata cocked her head, "H-Huh?" she mumbled. Kiba jumped up and grabbed the tube out of Naruto's hand, letting his frozen body fall to the ground. "You...don't know what this is?" Kiba asked, slightly shocked, but remembering this girl lived in an abandoned house for 11 years.

Hinata plainly shook her head, squeezing her arms around her chest in an attempt to hide her body. "This is lu-" Naruto quickly flew up, snatching the tube from Kiba's hand and throwing in the bin beside the sink. "I-It's nothing! Hinata, come with me!" Naruto said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards his bedroom.

She jumped in shock as he quickly, but gently put her in his bedroom and shut the door for her to get changed.

Hinata looked over at the large double bed. It...looked like a heaven on earth. The big, cuddily pillows rested perfectly on the wall. And...oh GOD! The blanket felt like it was made with the finest cotton. Hinata dropped the towel, showing the scars and blisters that covered her plump and curvy body. She quickly grabbed the pair of ladies underwear **(They're gonna be Sakura's ones. Don't worry! They're clean.)** and got into them.

Holding up the large, loose white shirt, Hinata accidently stuck her head in the arm socket. She searched for the other arms piece. "N-Naruto!" she yelled lightly, in an attempt to get his attention. "Wh-What?" he replied from behind the door. "I-I'm s-stuck..." Hinata mumbled. "What!? I can't here you.". "I-I'M STUCK!" she yelled louder. "Okay, okay!" answered Naruto, opening the door.

He dropped his head in annoyance at the sight of Hinata. '**What is it with this girl? She's so...cute...WHAT!?**' Naruto mentally slapped himself and walked over to Hinata. "You're useless.." Naruto sighed. Hinata froze, tears swelled in her eyes. '**U-Useless...**'.

Hinata took a big step away from Naruto. "What's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer. Hinata fell to her knees, slightly confusing Naruto. "W-What are you doi-". Hinata cut him off with the sound of her sniffling and crying. Naruto looked around the room, wondering what to do. He took a chance and fell to his knees with her.

"You...You th-think I-I'm useless...?" Hinata stuttered, tears falling onto the white shirt, causing tear marks to cover it. Naruto crawled closer to her on his knees. "N-No, that's not what I meant..Hinata, you're not useless. I understand what you've gone through. Don't EVER believe you're useless." Naruto's strong and powerful words made Hinata's heart flutter. She looked him in the eyes, a blush creeping over _both_ their faces.

Hinata's heart began to race strangely fast. '**Wha..What is he doing to my heart...?**' Hinata thought looking back down to the ground, as she held her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Naruto quickly fixed Hinata's shirt and stood up. "There ya' go!" he grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "T-T-Thankyou, N-Naruto." Hinata said smiling up at him. "No prob! I'll see ya' outside." he replied walking over to the door. "Oh, and, don't mind my friends," Hinata looked at him. "They're just...horny. Thought'd I'd gove you a warning.".

Hinata tilted her head as he walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him. "H-Horny? What's that?" she asked herself, wiping away the old tears and standing up.

Before she was about to exit the room, she took another look at the big bed and jumped onto it. She snuggled into the pillow tightly, turning her head to face the window. She lifted her head and stood up, taking the pillow with her.

Her eyes drifted around outside the window. Her jaw dropped at the sight. The city was in full bloom. Lights lit everywhere, consisting of red, blue, yellow and heaps more. The tall towers complimented the city. "W-Wow!" she whispered to herself, putting her hand on the glass. Her breath was clearly visible from the cold. "Thankyou, mother.".

Hinata smiled and walked back over to the door, opening it slowly and peaking out.

Kiba and Sasuke were playing on the Xbox. Gaara continued eating, and...Naruto was laying on the couch with his eyes lazily closed. Hinata gripped the pillow tightly and stepped out, instantly gaining the attention of everyone in the apartment. "Hey~" Kiba chuckled seductivly, however getting no reaction from Hinata but a faint smile.

"Back off, Mutt. You got _no_ chance with _my_ Hinata." Sasuke smirked, concentrating hard on the game. "Shut up, you morons." Naruto growled, standing up and walking over to Hinata.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked, grabbing her wrist softly and pulling her over to the kitchen. Eyes widening in excitement, Hinata nodded her head quickly. Naruto smirked and opened the fridge. Hinata looked in, it was like...a Ramen city. "Hehe, don't mind the Ramen. It's my favourite." he said smiling.

Hinata's mouth drooled at the sight. "Ah!" Naruto grinned, pulling out a plate with 3 slices of pizza on it. He was about to put it in the microwave, before Hinata slowly took it out of his hands. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked as she slowly sat down at the table.

She stared at the plate of pizza in disbelief. Even thought she didn't know what food was on the plate, she lifted a piece causiously and bit into it, expecting it to taste horrifying like that last _thing_ she tasted. It didn't. Stars surrounded Hinata, brightening her happy tears that shined in her pale eyes. "L-Like it?" Naruto asked nervously as Hinata scoffed down the pizza slices, finishing them in nearly a minute.

Gaara stared wide eyed at her. "You sure can put that away.". Hinata finished the second slice. "Uh, I like that...I suppose." Gaara mumbled, frowning lightly at her. Hinata picked up her plate and licked it clean. "Thankyou so much, Naruto!" Hinata grinned happily. Naruto smiled nervously, "No problem. More?" he offered, taking out another pizza box that sat in the fridge.

Hinata jumped excitedly in her chair. "Here ya' go." said Naruto putting the whole box of pizza in front of Hinata. She quickly dug in, biting bite after bite, barely even swallowing. Sasuke and Kiba had paused their game and were now watching Hinata eat. She looked up at their stares, pizza crumbs dropping from her face. She smiled and continued eating. "Ahem!" Naruto coughed, hitting Sasuke and Kiba to stop them from staring. They chuckled at Hinata and turned their game back on.

**xxx**

Hinata finished eating, letting out a burp. Naruto and Gaara laughed. "Hinata, if you're gonna learn some manners, don't do that." Naruto smiled. Hinata nodded and stood up. "I-I'm tired." she yawned. "Okay, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Naruto explained. "Wha-!" Kiba mouthed. "Dude, I was gonna sleep on the couch!". "Too bad." Naruto smirked, walking Hinata to his bedroom. "GAAH!" Kiba groaned angrily in the back.

Naruto opened the bedroom door for Hinata. She ran over and leaped on Naruto's bed again. Naruto chuckled. "You like that bed?" he asked, shutting the door. Hinata nodded smiling brightly. She stood up on the bed and dove back down. "Careful!" Naruto warned, sitting on the bed with her. He watched Hinata play around with the pillows, and it instantly reminded him of Sakura. His eyes closed sadly. As he got ready to stand up and leave, Hinata gripped onto his sleeve. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her clueless. He did, however, notice her ever-growing blush that coloured her pale face.

"P-P-Please, s-stay with m-m-e...ti-till I fall asleep." she mumbled, looking up at him with big, sparkling eyes. Naruto smiled. "Sure.". Hinata fell back, climbing under the blankets to meet the soft mattress cover. "Goodnight." she mumbled, shutting her eyes.

Naruto looked down at her. '**Woah, she sure can fall asleep quick!**' he thought, looking down at her sleeping body. An instinct washed over him as he drove his eyes up and down her small body. His hand hovered over the blanket that covered her. He fought the urge to rip it off of her and just break everything she was...but no. He wasn't that person. His pupils went from a slim, red tint, to the normal ocean blue eyes he always had. He sighed quietly clenching his fist. '**I..I gotta stop...**'. He quickly, but quietly, stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and stepped outside, not bothering to look back at her. The door shut quietly, leaving Hinata in the pitch black, to have the sleep she longed for.

**xxx**

A loud knock boomed on the door. Naruto jumped, landing on the sleeping Kiba on the floor. "GUUH!" Kiba grunted, flinging his fist up, but instead hit sideways and right in the nose of Gaara. Naruto rushed over to the door, stepping on Sasuke as he did. Gaara grabbed Kiba's collar and shook him forcefully. "YOU DARE WAKE ME UP!" Gaara boomed, hitting Kiba up into the roof. **(This is all Anime style so..yeah, this happens XD)** Naruto sighed sleepily and opened the door. "Itachi?" Naruto muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Yep," he said plainly walking into the apartment. "Yeah, sure! Just let yourself in!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands up in the air. "I already did though." Itachi stated. Naruto glared at him and face-palmed.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke groaned getting up. "Well, good morning to you too, little brother. I'm just here to drop off Hinata's school clothes, her books, and a few extra changes of plain clothes." Itachi said, chucking the large suitcase over to Naruto. He caught it without a trouble and opened it. "GAAH!" Naruto said blushing, as he spotted the purple lacey underwear stacked neatly in the case. "D-Don't tell me you packed this yourself!" Naruto pleaded, dropping the bag in disgust. Itachi shook his head. "I got the girls at the station to. I did, however, have to go and buy it. And it was _most_ embarresing. The ladies looked at me like I was a massive pervert..." Itachi blushed lightly from remembering the happening.

He stood up straight, adjusting the tie he was wearing.

"Well I'll leave you all to it!" Itachi grinned stepping out of the apartment and walking away. Naruto looked around at the pissed off boys, obviously because he stood on all of them.

"**I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!**" the boys yelled running around the place, _trying_ to find their uniforms. Naruto ran into his room, he was about to wake Hinata up, before...

* * *

**AN:** Oh yeah! A cliffhanger! I hope I left you all hangin' and wanting more :3 But I hope you all liked this chapter, I know, it's pretty rushed sorry. And I know it's not as long as I promised but...it's kinda...12:16a.m right now so, gotta get to bed! *yawns* Bye everyone! Oh! And thankyou all SO much for your reviews, follows, favourites _and_ views! I'm glad you'se are all taking your time to read this. :)

**Excuse spelling, grammar and punctuation errors please. And remember...NO FLAMES ACCEPTED, I'll spam mark it, or report you if you do. :)**

**xxx**

_**ShadowXP**_

_**xxx**_


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_Hello everyone! _

_So, I'm here to tell you all that I'm giving this story away! _

_I know, it's rather sad :( But if YOU win it, you'll be able to write it your own way! :D But you gotta keep to the story I've written so far!_

_And if YOU win it, I promise to read it, and post a review for ya'_

**_So...here's what you gotta do in order to win it!_**

**1. You gotta send me a PM and tell me about how or why you wanna write it.**

**2. PM me a short chapter for Chapter 3 of it. If it's good, I'll put your name on a piece of paper and draw it from a hat with other people's. But it has to be good. No spelling or grammar errors, well...there can be a ****_few_**** but as long as they're not VERY noticable.**

**3. Comment on this story saying that you've done it! And I'll go check it out as soon as you have!**

**4. Also, please enter the same Summary, or an improved one if ya' can! **

_I'm gonna be ending this chance as soon as there's been at least 10 submissions! Or, if there aren't that many, I'll end this on the 20th or the 21st of June, 2013! _

_I am TRULY sorry if you liked the story and the way I wrote it, but I just haven't really got the time to write it any more :( _

**_NO SAYING IN YOUR REVIEW, THAT YOU HATE MY GUTS NOW THAT I'VE STOPPED! :c Or I'll just report it._**

_But anyway! GOOD LUCK! And happy writing! :D_


End file.
